Buffet of Goodness
Welcome to the Buffet of Goodness! Owned by JC, the Buffet of Goodness is definitely the most screwed up room in all of Kongregate! The Buffet used to be welcoming to new people but now it's mainly a room for the regulars. Every regulars tends to be rude, obnoxious, funny, and random but in a good way because we're awesome like that. The BoG has some of the strangest characters you can imagine. From Christian physcopaths to cat loving fanatics, the BoG has it all. Don't worry about fitting in, because standing out is the hardest thing you can do, unless you spam 'SPAM!' for a whole minute, which will probably end in you crying and everyone else laughing. '' ''This room can be a lot of fun, but only if you're a member of the regulars club. To get initiated you must argue with Danktolker, and if you can't take the heat, then don't tickle the dragon. New people in the Buffet will usually be driven out by trolls or be creeped out and change rooms. If you are successful in not being ignored and happen to be a fun or random person then you may join the club...that or flirt with JCiesla. ''__TOC__ Users 'JCiesla' JCiesla is the best owner of the Buffet of Goodness! Tall, handsome, cunning and smart, he's been a resident of the room for almost all of his kongregate history. He was deemed a mod by the almighty King Taco and is now the head mod of the Buffet! He's a fun loving guy and easy to get along with as long as you're underrage. It won't be long before Danktolker calls the feds on JC for all the pedoing he has done to the innocent regs in the Buffet like Grace2020, Kayleeboox, riceluvr...the victims go on and on. JCiesla is an excellent mod, tending to be overly nice with warnings. Don't push your luck though or he'll unleash his manly wrath all over your face, unless that's what you want. ;) Follow the rules and you'll have no problem getting along with JC! He's helpful and is the guy to COME to if you have any questions about kong! 'serendipity2009' To describe Seren in the space I am given in the wiki is impossible. She (yes, Seren is a woman) is usually on Kongregate in the BoG banning all who oppose her, or anyone who breaks any rules. With Seren, there is no good cop. Only a bad cop and a ban button. She is a communist when it comes to modding, and she will mute you for disagreeing. When Seren isn’t on Kongregate trolling all with her rules, she is usually at the beach with her European Swimsuit model husband, named Mike. Seren enjoys writing science fiction and Georgian romances while walking her dog Maggie, at the same time. In fact, Seren won three ‘Brit Awards’ for best novel of the year. Ever heard of the Odyssey? Yeah, Seren wrote that. Anyways, if you see Seren on Kongregate, and you’re thinking about saying anything that might remotely offend her, prepare to get muted. Also, going over for a chat, remember to use an inside voice and table manners, or else you’ll be kicked out of her Buffet of Goodness. 'AceFenrir' He's the ace in the hole. He comes and goes. He's nearly ALWAYS afk and when he comes online the chat is revived. AceFenrir! Badge hoor and the self proclaimed King-of-the-Trolls!(Which is really Dank) This guy is a former chat whore, and he's been all over the place ifyaknowwhatimean. ;) Ace is a friendly person, who always has some random link to post or a song name from one of his favorite bands. You can't really seek this guy and talk to him since he always has something do. Ace also has an unusual fetish towards Grace and loves to quote her and screen what she says so he can post it up on his worship alter for Grace."Grace2020: Ace is a really nice guy- once you get to know him. Just don't make him mad. Or he'll ride you up a wall." 'Grace2020' Grace is sooooo random and adds comedy to the buffet, just don't make her angry, or she will peck at you with her beak. She is so fun to chat with and always makes us laugh, whether it's being random or having fail timing with her posts. She loves to huggle and make random noises. Apparently she is a sandwich or burrito but I heard recently she is a slow cooked extra tender chicken thigh....Anyways, Grace is a semi- retired reg but be warned, she strikes like a ninja and appears in the chat when you least expect it. Whenever you need a lift, just ask Grace for a huggle."Have a nice day, love yaz and hugs*" 'LargoJoeSqueezle' This guy is the most outgoing guy you will ever meet, in BoG of course. Largo, is an alright guy to talk with and is always up for a good conversation or flaming Danktolker. He is always listening to music or off getting high somewhere ( LOL ). Largo loves girls with braces because they keep it METAL!!! '\m/(>.<)\m/ Always seek Largo if you want to have some good laughs. Largo winks a lot...mostly at Grace, and she always blows kisses back...or slaps him. :) '''Bramblestar117 Bramblestar117 is a follower of the Rules of the Buffet, especially the first one(Rule 1: Always be random in the Buffet). He is also the Official Cat Lover© of the Buffet. This guy is hilarious, but at most times he's afk. It's tough to reach Bramble at some points because he spends most of his time in his mom's basement with his 50 female cats...guess why? ;D If you thought beastiality then you are wrong! He takes countless pictures posing with every single cat (sometimes up to 9 times) so he can post them on his facebook and/or Lolcats. He can also be obnoxious at some points but you'll get to like him as you know him better. 'Dukemaster911' Duke finds joy in insulting others, and makes sure he wins the love of every girl (and guy) of the BoG. If you're not on his good side, then you're stuck facing his rage, and for a fourteen year old, he has a lot of it. All in all, though, Duke is a good guy. Just try not to catch him while he's ranting about noobs, or else you'll regret it. You can tell that Duke's mood changes with the BoG. If the BoG is happy, so is Duke. If the BoG is angry, so is Duke. If the BoG gets too ''happy, though, Duke feels the need to create some chaos. So, what's to like about Duke? He's funny (or tries to be XD) and has a good spirit, and he's fairly easy to relate to. He's just like anyone else deep down, except if you go too deep, you'll get to Duke's inner JB, which he tries to conceal by flirting with girls. Just talk to Duke, and as long as you use proper spelling and grammar, you'll most likely realize he's a guy you'll get along with. 'NightWind Night is a funny kid on the outside, but something seems off about him. It's probably because he's not what he seems. Don't fall for his lies. He may tell you he's just a fourteen year old boy with a passion of running, but that might get you thinking - who likes running? Night enjoys running not for fun, but from the FBI. He is wanted for the raping of thousands of innocent girls, and the stealing of bird feed from the local zoo. What kind of people raised a child like this? Not his parents. He killed them at the age of three, when he first took training in handleing sidearms. It was Duke who trained this monster, and he trained him well. So, if you ever run into Night in the BoG, alert the police right away. He most likely already has your loved ones hostage, and has a gun pointed at their heads. Be even more afraid if you're a girl. He'll want to defile you in front of your boyfriend in the sickest ways imaginable. NightWind is a bad boy. ;) '''iHustleu Hustleu is a man of a thousand words, but only one point: For noobs to leave the BoG. If you say one thing that shows your ignorance, Hustleu will make you wish you’d never been born. Don’t even think about telling your mom on him, either, because he can make her wish she had never been born, too. Hustleu also believes that there are no girls on the internet, and no matter how hard you try and prove him, he will never change. In fact, you could show up at his house, show him you’re a girl, let him feel you up, and he’ll still say you’re a boy. Think that Hustleu is nothing but trouble? You’re wrong. This guy can make anyone laugh, especially the people he’s making fun of. He’s constantly ‘Boss hogging’ it up around the BoG, constantly hustling the hoes of the BoG for a quick internet buck. Despite all of this, Hustleu’s favorite activity is studying for science and math. Hustleu’s still trying to get a grade above a 40 and pass the 4th grade, even after 25 years of being held back. That’s right, Hustleu is 24, but still manages to pick up all the 13 year old girls. Hustleu’s definition of ‘Boss Hogging’ – A pimp. A man that hustles his hoes of which being slam pigs, slam hogs, or pound cakes in order to pay rent. A boss hog is always on call and always has change for a hundo, also known as a C-note or benjamin. 'ultrament2' The unofficial reg of the buffet, he's been in the buffet since his account was made. Ultra is a nice guy who likes to joke around but at the same time can be a troll, and he will put you in your place if you Spam, Troll(Hypocrite much, lol), Being a noob, Game-Spamming. He can be random at times, but most of the time when he chats, he roleplays. Just mute him if he annoys you. :D GrouchyBlueBear ♥s him 'Kayleeboox' Sexy Lexi(the artist formerly known as P♥rinc♥e) this diva♥ is a ♥typical one, tending to contrast her self. For all you non-smart people, that means ♥one moment ♥she♥'s nice then♥ when you blink, she turns into a drill sargent and tells you to drop on your knee♥s and give her 2♥0 BLOW pops. ♥On her alone time, when Kayleeboox isn't at school daydreaming about AceFenr♥ir or on Kongre♥gate/Skype fl♥irting with Ace, she enjoys long walks on the beach at sunset dreaming of walking wit♥h sexy men, like Ac♥e. This chick is outgoing though, and from what I hear she is agressive, passionate, feisty and a♥rousing. ♥;) Chat with Lexi if you want to have a good time, whether to converse or to cyber...............................♥ (The ♥'s in Lexi's description make one big heart.) 'Rebellion777' Rebellion777 is the nice guy in the Buffet. Some say that he’s the one who maintains order, but we all know that’s Danktolker. Think of Reb as a keeper of Law and Order, and no, not the show. To some, Reb seems like a player, because he’s always chatting up the ladies, but that’s because they think he’s a woman, too. If you’re a female and if you go into the Buffet of Goodness saying how sad you are or that you had a bad day, Reb will come out of his AFK state and will talk to you. Is he a pervert? Why yes, yes he is. He likes his girls below the age of 13, so sorry, ladies 13+, but you’re not Reb’s type. Actually, you should be proud of that. But, seriously, Reb is a nice guy and if you want to be cheered up just go chat with him, and you’ll always get a friendly reply. Rebellion777 on Rebellion777: “Random, hyper, ADD…did i mention ADD?” Haha, Reb on Reb, gross. 'Mancart' Cultured and sophisticated, his witty repartee is legend within the Buffet. Always quick with a kind word or a helping hand, he is one of the pillars of the Kongregate Community. All who have met find him Christ-like in demeanor, and wilds animals often gather around him in large groups. Lol, just kidding. Mancart lives on a couch in the corner, and he feeds on n00b blood. This guy isn't an immature punk. He's a man! He makes most men, including Chuck Norris and the most interesting man(Dos Equis guy) in the universe to tremble in fear! One of the oldest members in the Buffet, he smokes weed recreationally and drinks alcohol or both, till he sees purple squirrels, lol. He's a cool guy, who has his own opinions. Don't even try to argue, he will stump you with his manly logic. If you want to get his attention, since he's afk most of the time, just say Mancart is a n00b! And he will hit you harder then a young woman's first period. 'riceluvr' riceluvr is a young Asian girl, who is single.(Suddenly guys with Asian fetish's invade the Buffet lol) She's filipina...(Suddenly all the guys leave thinking she was Korean) Teehee. rice is one of the sweetest chicks in the Buffet and she's funny/random, plus she has a little wild side begging to come out. *Cough* PUMA *Cough* She has the 3B's, Brains...well not really. Brawn...hm, nothing in this category. As for Beauty, what can be more beautiful than white rice surrounded by a bowl? ;) rice loves to chat with anyone, especially if she is happy because she got some action. xP You can talk about anything with her except the things that the birds and the bees use, lol. 'Prinny_Saturn' Ten is the most awexome guy you will ever meet. He is random and likes Mr. Saturns. Just don’t call him Tena or he will start roleplaying. (You don’t want to see him then) He hates it when people think he is girl, and likes greeting people he knows and likes with “ZOE EMM JEE (name)!!!!!”. He is on alot and doesn’t like spammers, and goes so far as to use a “Spam Gun” and more recently a “Spam Sword”. He comes up with these random phrases that eventually mean something, such as 'Immortality is a worse fate than death' and 'Curiosity killed the cat, but it still had eight lives' and 'Whiskers and biscuits baby!' which makes no sense whatsoever. That’s pretty much all about Tenaomeana, definitely awexome, and a member of the Xeriously Force. His favorite words are ‘toast’, ‘bagels’, and ‘potatoes’. 'Danktolker' I have no clue why this guy wasn't added earlier. I guess he was just that hated. :P This guy...is the most religious guy you'll see in all the chatrooms! He's so righteous, that at first, it seems like he's just playing games for fun, leveling up and obtaining badges, but in reality he is observing which games are the most violent so he can report them to the FBI. He is also so misunderstood, because what seems to most people as trolling, and giving Christianity a bad name, he is actually preaching the word of God to the members of the Buffet and at the same time writing a report to his minister on how to preach in chat rooms over the internet. Dank is a role model to many people because of his strength he had towards so many tragedies in his life. Mr. Dan K Tolker is not only 26 years of age but he is a proud virgin. He is also a war hero, that went to Iraq but never fought. Dank lost his legs in the war, but he didn't get shot at, he didn't get hit by a bazooka, Dank lost his artificial legs from a luggage mix up when he was there for Spring Break. His original legs were amputated when he was a young boy. His mother died in the tragedy that was 9/11, his father has breast cancer and one of his three sisters has passed away. What made the news, besides the passing of his mother, was his uncle Herb who was the first ever person to die of a Marijuana overdose. Just don't insult Christianity(Rule 7 of the Buffet: DO NOT FEED DANKTOLKER!), he will always come back at you with an insult like calling you a Socialist or that as soon as you learned how to walk you were molested by your father, lol. But yeah, this guy is cool, well at night at least. If you stay up long enough, you can see his true side, which is still trollsome but at the least not religious. AceFenrir on Danktolker: "BoG's entertainment after dark. ;D" "Danktolker: Never forget friends, Jesus loves you all" 'Soba' Soba is a chill tree throwing hippie who tells it like it is. She despises Rule 3(Rule 3: Never talk about Fight Club). Hey, go figure. She's a calm gal, always somewhat optimistic, like the person that sees the cup with water in it, never half full or half empty, it's just water, be happy it's clean so drink it! She comes on sometimes and when she does, she's a laff. Great person to make an acquaintance with. 'cristel1221' Cristel is one of the rare female regulars that dare go in the Buffet. Usually very quiet, mostly because the conversation is filled with pervs, horny young men, and/or guys who talk about how much they are stud muffin sex machines. Anyways, cristel is an awesome person to talk with, unless she goes on rambling about her hair and how her bangs are soooo perfect. :F This young lady used to be with Bramblestar117. Why you may ask? She likes to stroke his pussy...CAT. Yup, that there is cristel in a crystal ball if that even makes sense. 'Root123' Root, full of himself. That is all. Another wonderful troll in the Buffet of Goodness, he can be cool sometimes but most of the time he's a douche. Be careful if you even speak one word in the chat, this guy will own you with his troll physics. He takes trollness so far, that they made a new theory, forget Einstein's formula of finding the energy output of an object(E=MC2). Root's formula is simple, he wants to see the energy he has to output to drive out an innocent buffeter. Root has the amazing ability to stare into your soul and crush all of your hopes and dreams with the might of his superior intelligence. Sometimes he has meaningful conversations or you can always watch him troll, either way, you can always pass the time argueing with him or watching him eat a noob alive. 'Lolapuppy' Lola is the the little energizer bunny of the Buffet of goodness because she can't stop going and going if you get my drift...not that! She uses the restroom constantly! Besides going on Kongregate or having kinky sex, Lola likes to have non-kinky sex, play with big cocks...er excuse me, Black Ops.* She also enjoys playing volleyball because she likes bringing the heat, having sex on the beach...I mean sets on the beach and hitting that and by that I mean the volleyball. ;) Other than her very active sex life, Lola can be very indulging in the Buffet because she sure loves talking dirty to boys, so if you're a horny desperate person who gets a kick out of cybering(Rebellion777), come in to the Buffet of Goodness and mingle with her. 'DARKOBLIVION' Yes, his name is obnoxious to type out. Dark is a random kid, always coming in the Buffet to say crazy things. He’s a funny guy, and is always trying to make the mood welcoming. He can get a little obnoxious but he calms down quick so it’s all good. Dark’s friendly and… and… Awesome! :D Everyone should try and meet him, that's how awesome he is! 'DreamTheory' Hi ya! That's me, DreamTheory. I traded my main account for DreamTheory, which I'm getting on much more often, but killa is famous ^^. So, about me, I'm a proud furfag (gay and a furry), smart, love to talk and speak my mind, hear my music (I LOVE MUSIC!!!!), read books, and write. I haven't been on much, but when I do get on, stop by and say hi! No longer a regular of the buffet - Left for the room Paradise. Page Editing Current editing will be done only by mature people, like LargoJoeSqueezle. :D If you think you belong on here as a regular, then you don't. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners